The Second Emrys
by silver lillie
Summary: Merlin accompanied by Arthur, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan, and Leon go on a hunting trip in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. There they meet a girl of fourteen who claims her name is Emrys. *enough said*
1. Old Legends

Summary: Merlin accompanied by Arthur, Percival, Guain, Eliot, and Leon go on a hunting trip in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. There they meet a girl of fourteen who claims her name is Emrys. *enough said*

The Second Emrys

"Merlin would you just quit whining!" Arthur gave out a sharp sigh, trying to lose Merlin as he picked up his pace down the long hallway.

"No, no I would just love to go with you on a hunting trip Arthur, so you can accidentally hit me like the last time." Merlin remarked sarcastically, rubbing his arm where he now had a scar from Arthur's crossbow.

"I know you may find it hard to believe but I actually did do that accidentally." Arthur snapped back, surprised Merlin was accusing him of hurting him on that level. "Besides it's only for three days."

"Yes, two days in the Valley of the Fallen Kings!" Merlin shouted, "That place is bad luck and nothing good ever happens there!"

"Oh please, Merlin stop being such a girl. That's just an old legend."

"Oh really, is that why we were attacked the last time we were there and I barely escaped with my life?" Arthur swung around to look at Merlin directly and noticed he had glazed over fear in his eyes instead of his normal cocky smile and sour sarcasm.

"Merlin, one stop being a girl, two stop being an idiot, and three all those old legends seem to only apply to you." Leaving no time for Merlin to comment, the annoyed prince raced down the hall. Merlin thought about following but decided that would be useless and turned around to go to his room.

"Those old legends only apply to you." He mumbled under his breath as he entered the old room that constantly smelled of herbs and spices. Gaius was hunched over a desk hard at work mixing different lively colored liquids together. Merlin tip toed as quietly as he could into his small room that was actually used for storage before he came. Of course he only found that out about a month ago when Arthur started teasing him about it. Gaius smiled at Merlin's failed attempt to go unnoticed but decided it would get him down if he said anything.

Merlin set himself to work packing three red shirts, three brown pants, three purple scarves, and two night shirts. He also packed a bunch of bandages and an apple in case Arthur decided not to feed him again. "I shall not be unprepared this time." Merlin said with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Then you'll need this." Gaius said having stood in the door way the whole time. Merlin, startled, dropped his apple which then rolled under his small bed. Gaius held a compass in his outstretched hand.

"Wow," Merlin said, confused about how to work it while the thing inside just kept spinning and spinning in circles. He frantically spun around in circles with it. Gaius just laughed and snatched it back.

"It's a charm, it doesn't point north, it points to the palace." Gaius explained. Merlin just set his attention to finding his missing apple instead. Gaius sighed and left the room. "You're welcome," he called.

"Thanks," Merlin called back, still unable to reach far back enough to retrieve his apple. He did however toss the compass into his pack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~They're Lost~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Who Else Saw That Coming?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Just admit it Arthur, we're lost. Just use the compass." Merlin groaned holding out the compass Gaius had given him. The needle has stopped spinning and Merlin desperately wanted to go home. The group, which includes Arthur, all the knights, and Merlin had been lost for one and a half out of the three days.

"Merlin would you stop? I'm not lost and I'm not using a compass that doesn't point north!" Arthur shouted sitting high atop his horse with Guain, Eliot, Percival, and Leon while Merlin had to walk.

"Hold on guys, Merlin can have my horse for a while." Guain stopped the group and hopped down from his horse before helping Merlin get up. Arthur protested strongly while the rest of their party clapped. Guain held up his hand to get them to stop though he clearly loved the attention. Merlin rolled his eyes when no one was looking as Guain led the horse. Still happy to be out of the Valley of Fallen Kings, Merlin decided to look around at the scenery that he had never seen before. Still more proof that they were lost. The horses trotted besides a running river covered with a forest of birch trees.

A snap in the bushes ahead made Arthur stop his horse. When the second snap came a large rabbit ran across the path between a large birch tree and another leaning against it. It is a small prize but the first game I've seen so far, Arthur thought to himself. He un-braced the crossbow from the side of his horse and galloped along after the small creature. The second Arthur's horse trotted through the two trees one fell on top of him. With a loud yelp both he and his horse went down.

Merlin frantically leapt off his horse to aid the prince while accidentally pushing Eliot into yet another trap. His feet lifted from under him as he dangled from a rope tightly coiled around one leg. Seeing what had happened Guain ran to help Eliot when five arrows shot at him, two successfully hitting him in the arm and leg. Pinned to the tree with pain shooting through his arm and leg a frantic Guain tried to remain as still as possible. Percival and Leon had their swords unsheathed in an instant, their eyes darting through the forest.

"Merlin don't just stand there, help!" Arthur yelled, trying his best to get out from under the tree and not getting very far. Merlin stepped back to examine the situation when he heard a huge snapping sound from behind, he turned only to be pushed out of the way by Leon who was lying on the ground with a dart in his neck. Quickly Merlin checked his pulse and determined he was asleep. "Merlin just stop moving!" Arthur commanded. Merlin froze, scared any movement would set off a deadly trap. "Just turn around, go to the supplies and get something that will get me out of here." Arthur said furiously while trying to get free of the tree lying on top of him. Merlin turned and Percival followed. Merlin lifted up a green sack full of spare weapons they had brought along.

"Merlin hurry!" Guain called with blood staining the arm of his shirt.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Merlin called swinging around to face them when he heard the clank of metal and a loud thud. Slowly turning to look over his shoulder he saw Percival lying on the ground with a newly formed bruise on his forehead. Merlin stepped back quickly and a moment later he found he was hanging in the same fashion as Eliot except he was sent in a slow spin.

"Merlin I have determined it's not this forest that's bad luck… It's you." Arthur said regrettably.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~About An Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Emrys

"Hey no fair you sprung all my traps!" Merlin heard someone yell. It sounded like a girl but he couldn't see anyone. "I'm over here." A girl who looked to only be about fourteen spun the rope connecting Merlin to the tree around to face her. She had both gray eyes open wide staring in wonder at the people who managed to pull this tragedy off. Guain was the first to break the silence.

"Could you be so kind as to help?" He said clutching his bloody arm.

"Oh so that's where that trap was. Sorry about that." The girl said rubbing the back of her head. She ran over to Guain gripped the arrow in his arm but then hesitated and let go. "I've never done this to a human before usually to a deer so I don't know if it will hurt." She said pondering the question.

"Just do it!" Guain yelled the girl flinched and proceeded to yank both arrows out.

"As for you," she turned to point at Merlin and Elyot "stay where you are while I get you down." She said with a smile hoping up and grabbing a branch the branch broke along with a knot of rope. Both Merlin and Elyot fell from the tree. "If you could help me get this off your friend." She said pointing to Arthur who was still struggling to get free. Elyot was the only one to help but sure enough the big trunk lifted and Arthur scurried out like a mouse. Finally she went over to Percival who was still lying there. Merlin noticed the bruise on Percival's forehead had gotten bigger. "I don't know what you did but this wasn't one of my traps." She said confused Arthur shot a glare at Merlin piercing him like a dagger. "Don't suppose you have anything with a strong smell like mint? That could jolt him awake you know like smelling salts?"

"Will regular salt work?" Merlin inquired.

"I suppose you could try, the longer he's been lying here the longer he's been starting to regain consciousness." By the time she finished Merlin was back with a jar of salt he hadn't really stayed to see what her answer was. Merlin placed the jar in her outstretched hand with the top undone. She waved in around Percival's face. After a few moments of wait he jolted awake gasping heavily he wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his sword. Arthur and Elyot helped him get up steadily. The girl had a smile of satisfaction on her face for the good deed she had done.

"What's your name?" Arthur pointed to the girl.

"My name is Emrys." She said waving a hand there was a moment of silence Merlin felt like he had been paralyzed. He wondered if Arthur knew of the legends that said a sorcerer named Emrys would bring back magic. Well of course he knew Uther had to know and he had to have warned Arthur before he died. More importantly who gave her that name?

"Grab her." Arthur said either calmly or to fearful to be angry, he turned back to the horses. Emrys didn't get a chance to say a word before Percival grabbed her long dark brown hair. He wrapped his other arm around her stomach so she couldn't run away.

"What are you doing let me go!" She yelled yanking her head forward hoping the big man would lose his grip.

"You are being convicted of using magic and the attempt to murder of King Arthur." Guain said limping on his bad leg he walked a few paces behind Arthur. Merlin said nothing just panicked trying to think of what to do while the young girl still struggled to get free when she realized her charges.

"Hold on just one second I don't have magic or at least I don't think I do and you should be the one apologizing you sprung all the traps I use to catch food. Now what am I supposed to eat this week!" She yelled furiously. Arthur stopped in his tracks just before getting onto his horse.

"You don't have any food?" He asked Merlin sensed concern in his voice for some reason.

"No I don't I didn't catch anything else except for a stupid rabbit a little ways down the path." She said still struggling Percival didn't seem to notice at all. Arthur turned to talk directly thinking of what to do.

"If you will help us find our way back to Camelot I will drop the charges put against you."

"Camelot is that where you're from?" She asked a serious look betook her face as if she was going to refuse the offer. "Fine I will help you but never come back this way again." She said with a catch in her voice.

"Wasn't planning to." Arthur said confused about her tone of voice. Percival dropped her she ran away from him and towards the horses.

"Your friend can't ride like that and he's lost to much blood already." She said referring to Guain "come to where I live and I will fix his wounds and get the medicines he requires we will go tomorrow morning." Emrys said leading one of the horses around. No one said anything they just followed.


	3. Secrets Revealed

After an hour or two of riding the group made it to Emrys' house or so it looked to be. It was fashioned with stone walls and a roof of thick branches covered with leaves and moss to keep water out. There was a small garden of vegetables a horse wandered around the area eating all the grass he pleased. Emrys marched into the hut looking over her shoulder to see everyone else trailing behind. Merlin looked intently at her. She noticed of course but thought it best not to ask. Inside looked like Gaius' workroom. Well not exactly it did have shelves full of ingredients that of which Merlin would use every day. There was also a small fire pit, a make shift table, some chairs, and a small bed with some blankets.

"Sit you're friend down." Emrys said shuffling bottles around on one of the shelves. She grabbed a beer bottle, rope, bandages, and filled a tub with water. Gwaine held his arm out while Emrys inspected the puncture made by the arrow to him arm. There was some dirt around it but not much and it didn't look infected at all. She took a loop of rope and wrapped it around his upper arm above the wound. Merlin knew what she was doing she was trying to lessen the flow of blood to his arm. Then she dumped some water all over his arm to wash off any dirt. She splashed a little bit of beer on his arm to. When Gwaine winced Arthur glared at her.

"It's to make sure it doesn't get infected the alcohol will sterilize it. I'm not drinking if that's what you're thinking off." She said in a sour tone while wrapping the bandage around almost his entire upper arm tying it off in a tight knot making him wince again. Percival looked outside like he was expecting to be back in Camelot then closed it and put the door to his back.

"It's dark what would you like us to do?" Percival asked directing his gaze towards Arthur. I want to go home I want to go home I want to go home. Merlin kept repeating in his head walking away from this situation seemed like heaven in his head but somehow he knew that probably wasn't going to happen.

"We'll stay here for the night." Arthur said thrusting his sword into the dirt ground. How rude he didn't even ask! Emrys thought to herself she felt her fists tighten. Sister was right the people with red capes are jerks. "Is something wrong?" Gwaine asked putting an arm on the younger girls shoulder.

"Oh n-no of course not I was just worried because I have no place for you to sleep." She said gently brushing Gwaine's hand off.

"Don't worry we're used to sleeping on the ground." Elyan said everyone except for Merlin and Emrys gave a little laugh.

"What about food? I may not have enough for all of you." Emrys said holding the de- headed rabbit up for everyone to see.

"Worry not," Arthur said drinking the last of the beer "we have provisions as well." Emrys wanted to face palm because she only used the beer for medicine for a reason. She knew that would be rude though so she stopped herself. Letting out a small sigh she gave in.

"Alright then but I think you should go back to an area you're familiar with come morning. You know for safety purposes. It was clear to Arthur she didn't want them in her house. She's hiding something he thought let's see what it is.

"Of course if it's for safety." Arthur said setting down the empty bottle. "But I wonder why you don't live in a town or a city don't you have parents?" He questioned she felt no hast to answer such questions or not helpfully anyways. She walked over to inspect their food supply. She grabbed chicken onions and spinach. She also inspected some frozen broth Merlin had until he told her what it was.

"I don't live in a town because I was raised here and no I don't have a family anymore." She quickly realized her mistake once she said anymore. "By that, before you ask I mean my sister died when I was twelve." She said quickly.

"Oh?" Arthur walked over to her she pulled out a knife from her belt and started to mince the vegetables to make soup she did the same to the chicken. Once all the ingredients were simmering she turned to see Arthur standing very close to her, to close for her liking. "You're sure there isn't anything you forgot to tell us?" He asked arms crossed over his chest Emrys swung around to the other side of him; there she had much more room to move.

"I have forgotten nothing and may I say it's very rude to abuse someone's hospitality just to question them." She said completely sure of her words. Merlin was surprised Arthur didn't already have her in hand cuffs but after making a remark like that and getting away with it. That was seriously strange.

"Don't get snippy I was just asking and we're very grateful for your hospitality." Arthur said in a teasing tone. He's right though, Merlin thought to himself she is hiding something and I have the intention to find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin waited to be sure everyone was asleep. Arthur got the small bed everyone else was sprawled across the floor. What am I supposed to be looking for? Merlin questioned himself. There really weren't many places to hide something. He shifted through bottles on the shelves he mainly saw things used in medicine and cooking not a lot more. As he turned around his elbow knocked over a jar his eyes glowed and the jar stopped and hovered right above where Emrys was sleeping. Unfortunately the cap on the jar opened whatever was in there doused the sleeping girl, she woke with a fright. She stared at the hovering jar for a moment. She didn't see Merlin at first but when she did her eyes blazed the same color. Merlin froze he couldn't seem to move at all not one inch. She snatched the jar out of the air and put it back in its place. Then she walked out of the hut. Merlin followed his legs moving un-willingly under him.

"I knew there was a sorcerer and I knew I shouldn't have helped you and your traveling band of idiots." She whispered it was clear she would have been yelling if she didn't. "What do you want tell me now and I'll consider letting you go!"

Authors Note- I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I'll try to be quicker next time. Comments are greatly appreciated. Also if anyone has ideas that will surly help me update faster. Thanks for reading!


	4. Arrangements

Merlin said nothing; he was too busy thinking in all actuality, thinking of a possible way he could get free. He found himself exhausted of all options rather quickly. All the magic he knew of, besides conjuring fire, was rather useless in situations like this. It was his fault he really didn't want to learn any magic that could hurt anyone. A few protective spell would be nice though.

"I said, what were you looking for?" Emrys hissed, her voice was full of poison and her eyes were daggers unfortunately pointed at Merlin. After a few moments of careful consideration Merlin decided to go with the simplest and most truthful way to answer.

"I'm not entirely sure." He replied with a friendly disposition, acting like these situations were totally normal. If usually got him out of trouble with Arthur for one reason or another. The look of pure anger disappeared from her face leaving only a slightly baffled expression.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She inquired, but when Merlin opened his mouth and didn't speak it became clear to her that there was going to be no clear-cut answer. Very subtle light drifted over the horizon drawing her attention. Morning meant all of Merlin's friends were going to wake up. More importantly, they were all going to know she has magic. Even if she let Merlin go he would tell his friends immediately. That meant death for her; no jail, no negotiations, just death. Death didn't sound too good.

Merlin noticed the sudden change in her mood. Her eyes darted from the small makeshift house to the horizon to him. It was rather unsettling how scared she appeared to be. It made Merlin feel bad for her; he could sympathize with the way she felt. Being different, being alone, having magic.

"Emrys," Merlin said trying to grab her attention. Not fully being able to do so he continued; "I can help if you let me go." Her head snapped back in his direction with a scowl painted on her face.

"Are you really stupid enough to think I'd believe you?" She said in a rather annoyed tone.

"No really, there's this little town I know of where they will accept anyone and it's much less suspicious than just living out here. Just think, you don't have much choice right now, it's that or a death sentence." Merlin offered almost pleaded, he hoped the girl would agree. In court there was no mercy for those with magic, she would be executed there was no doubt about it. Emrys stood there just staring back at him for a moment. Then, almost as quick as it had come the magic was gone; he had full control of his arms and legs. Merlin, being the nice and fully honest person that he is, grabbed the girl's arm and started running towards the forest, Emrys being dragged behind.

Authors Note: Cliff hangers! I love cliff hangers especially when I'm the one writing. Before you say it yes I know it's been like three months. I can explain the first month I was in Florida and my grandmother being the wonderful person she is sold the only computer she had before I got there. The second month was the beginning of school which was crazy for pretty much everyone. The third month I got some pretty bad grades in math and science so I had my lap top taken away. But fear not! Because even though I hate science and cannot for the life of me solve for "x" I can write a decent fan fiction… kinda… sorta… maybe… I can write stop making me feel bad! The chapters from now on will be longer and up more frequently so until next time thanks for sticking around.


End file.
